Ola de Calor
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: En definitiva, nunca antes pensaron en que los cambios climatológicos los ayudarían bastante, ahora no podrían ver igual los días calurosos en los Ángeles.


Logan y James se encontraban en el parque de Palm Woods sentados debajo de unos de los arboles disfrutando de su fresca sombra, una ola de calor estaba azotando a los Ángeles en ese momento, trataron de entrar a la piscina pero todo la mitad del hotel se encontraba en ella lo que era prácticamente imposible nadar tranquilos en el lugar, Kendall y Carlos se encontraban en la heladería comprando un helado, Logan no le encontraba explicación ya que la nevera estaba llena de ella, de seguro Kendall quería una excusa para poder estar a solas con Carlos en ese momento, no entendía porque simplemente no le decía como se sentía para no tener que sufrir con ello guardado.

El pelinegro se acercó a James para poder besarlo con ternura, este respondió sin quejarse, era un beso amoroso, apasionado que sin duda mostraba lo mucho que se querían, el castaño cogió la mano del más bajo, lo guió hasta el apartamento notando que estaba vacío, los dos se sentaron en el sofá, encendieron la televisión, el silencio que estaba en el ambiente se sentía lo más cómodo posible, ambos entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron fijamente, ambos rieron a carcajadas sin saber porque de repente Logan se levantó al refrigerador, abrió la parte de arriba y de ella sacó un helado con sabor a chocolate*.

Tomó una cuchara, se dirigió a James para tomar su lugar, abrió el pote de helado, introdujo la cuchara y llevó lo que sacó a la boca de James el cual lo aceptó sin decir ni una sola palabra, este sonrió ante aquella acción, se acercó para besar a Logan y comenzar a jugar con el helado que tenía en su boca, le pasó un poco escuchando como el pelinegro gemía debido al tacto de su lengua con la suya.

Fueron turnándose en su juego, primero era Logan, luego James y así sucesivamente hasta que el helado se terminó, el pelinegro miró a James suplicándole más, este fue hasta la cocina, sacó del refrigerador otro pote similar solo que este era de vainilla, escoltó al pálido hasta su cuarto, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos le pusieron seguro para que nadie pudiera interrumpir lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

―James, no entiendo porque me trajiste aquí hace mucho calor―comentó Logan sensualmente dirigiéndose a él quitándose su camisa―oh no sé ¿Quizás sea yo?

―Sí quizás seas tú el que hace que me dé tanto calor que no puedo resistir más y solo quiera quitarme la ropa―respondió James sensualmente tirando el helado a su cama, quitándose la camiseta y dirigiendo sus manos a los pantalones de Logan para bajarlos de un solo tirón

―Jamie siento hacerte sufrir, deberías castigarme por ser tan malo contigo― opinó Logan sensualmente llevando a cabo las misma acciones que su novio y después llevarlo solo con besos a su cama

Al acostarse ambos comenzaron con los largos besos, con el intercambio de palabras empalagosas y sensuales, ambos chicos estaban al punto que no aguantaban más tenerse cerca del otro sin hacerle nada, ambos se despojaron de su ropa interior para dejar al descubierto sus erecciones, Logan miró suplicante a James este solo le dirigió una mirada picara y cogió el helado de su lado.

―Logie ¿Quieres helado?― preguntó divertido James abriéndolo rápidamente y tirando la tapa al suelo

― ¿En un momento como este?― respondió con otra pregunta Logan levantándose en sus codos para ver a su novio perplejo, con su mirada llena de súplica y su respiración agitada

James no dijo nada, metió su mano en el helado para poder sacar una buena porción y lo untó en el grueso pene de Logan, este solo siseo debido al placer que le daba lo que estaba haciendo el castaño en ese momento, trató de ahogar un grito pero le fue inútil, su cuerpo respondió al estímulo comenzó a temblar un poco debido al placer que lo carcomía en ese momento, las cosas mejoraron para él cuando vio que el castaño bajó directo a la mitad de las piernas para quitar el helado que había puesto en ese momento, Logan llevó sus manos a la cabeza de él para controlar el ritmo al que chupaba su miembro.

―Jamie eres un genio, adoro sentir tu boca en mi pene― gritó Logan apretando el cabello de James

James chupó hasta que el miembro de Logan estuvo completamente limpio, luego se levantó, untó un poco de helado en el de él, cambio lugar con el pálido el cual cogió el resto de helado, lo esparció en el torso del más alto e hizo su camino a base de besos y lamidas las cuales volvían cada vez más loco de placer, al llegar Logan metió el miembro de James en su boca y comenzó a chupar lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que este quedó sin ningún rastró de helado.

―Logie, voltéate quiero estar dentro de ti― pidió James sosteniendo el rostro del pálido entre sus manos, para besarlo lentamente―Tus labios están hinchados y suavecitos, me gusta

Logan sonrió tanto divertida como maquiavélicamente, se cernió sobre el niño bonito, agarró con fuerza sus manos, las puso a los costados haciendo que esto excitara de sobre manera al castaño, este solo gimió en respuesta mirando a Logan con ternura, cosa que se le hizo curiosa a este ya que prácticamente estaba a punto de violarlo, aunque una violación es obligando a la otra persona a tener sexo desenfrenado, en pocas palabras ya no era violación sino que más bien se estaban entregando uno al otro por su amor mutuo, esto era completamente deseado por ambas partes, aunque más de una que de la otra, James puso sus piernas en los hombros del pelinegro este se acomodó y comenzó a jugar en la entrada de James, este solo pedía a gritos mentales que Logan empezara de una vez.

James sintió como el agarre de sus muñecas desaparecía para acomodarse entre sus manos para poder entrelazarlas amorosamente, un sonrojo que no sabía si era por causa del calor o solo una reacción de su cuerpo en ese momento, sin más miró fijamente a Logan y le susurró de una manera seductora casi que rayando lo porno por así decirlo.

―Ve con cuidado, no quiero co…― las palabras de James se vieron interrumpidas en ese momento al sentir que Logan entró con fuerza en él, a pesar de todo se sentía feliz debido a que le estaba dando algo importante a alguien importante que ya se lo había dado a él también apretó más su mano con la de él― Puedes moverte, la próxima me la pagaras por eso Logie

Logan ahogó una carcajada―Ya lo veremos― comentó sarcásticamente comenzando a entrar y salir lentamente

Ambos comenzaron a buscar el ritmo adecuado para ambos hasta que lo encontraron el pelinegro en ningún momento soltó las manos del castaño y viceversa querían, hubo un momento en donde Logan encontró lo que estaba buscando desde que entró en James, este solo lo confirmó con un pequeño gemido de placer y pidiéndole más así lo hizo hasta que ambos llegaron a sus orgasmos, James se vino sin siquiera haberlo tocado y Logan por el confinamiento que le daba su entrada rogando por más, este desgastó su orgasmo hasta que sintió que las piernas del castaño bajaron de sus hombros, se dejó caer sobre su novio para recobrar el aliento.

― ¿Qué tal?― preguntó Logan levantándose solo un poco del pecho de James saliéndose de él completamente

―Tierno, aunque me debes algo, tú me la metiste muy fuerte me dolerá y caminaré raro― comentó James abrazando al pálido cálidamente apretándolo entre sus brazos― Y por eso pagaras ahora mismo, te castigaré por hacerme dar este calor y además no ser tan lindo conmigo que digamos

James volteó a Logan dejándolo inmóvil en el colchón este se quejó mientras se resistía pero le fue inútil, cuando menos lo pensó sintió el miembro del castaño dentro de él, este se quejaba y gemía debido al placer que le daba ser penetrado por él de esa manera.

―Tú, eres, malo conmigo, pero no quiero que tengas piedad, se cruel― dijo Logan apretando su entrada alrededor del pene del más alto haciendo que este gimiera en respuesta

El castaño sacó su pene de un momento al otro, al escuchar como el pelinegro se quejaba por el vacío lo volteó para ponerlo en la cabecera de la cama, este lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, James se acercó dirigió la mano al miembro de Logan y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente causando varias reacciones extrañas en este.

― ¿Quieres que termine?― Preguntó James susurrándole al oído sintiendo un débil asentimiento por su parte― Entonces pídelo

Logan cogió los hombros de James para que este lo mirara fijamente―Podrías ¿Terminar? Quiero que nos vengamos juntos, quiero sentirte entrar y salir de mi ensanchando mi entrada― dijo con la voz temblorosa colocando su mano sobre la mano con la James lo masturbaba

―Bueno no lo pediste de la manera en la que pensaba pero igual cuenta― mencionó James entrando de nuevo en el chico

Sin más que decir ni hacer inició con una serie de embestidas que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, más rápidas y más violentas, ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, una que otra palabra indebida, ambos chocaban violentamente uno con el otro, hasta que llegaron al éxtasis gritando el nombre del otro, al finalizar, el castaño se salió de Logan para poder hacerse a su lado y abrazarlo cariñosamente.

―Wow, quiero repetir― comentó James besando la cabeza de Logan llevándolo más cerca de su pecho

―Otro día, estoy cansado, además hace mucho calor y no tengo ganas de más― mencionó Logan pesadamente abrazando el abdomen del castaño― ¿Aún queda más helado?

Los ojos de James se desorbitaron por un momento al escuchar la pregunta de su novio―No ese fue el último, pero después compramos más― Enfatizó escuchando una pequeña risa juguetona de Logan

―De acuerdo― dijo Logan divertido entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él―Te amo

―También te amo― respondió James rápidamente escuchando como la puerta principal se abría

Kendall y Carlos recién habían terminado de comer su helado, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que el pequeño se sentó en el sofá naranja notando como en la mesa de centro habían una cuchara untada de helado de chocolate esta lo miró con curiosidad, al ver como Kendall se colocó a su lado con un vaso de agua con un cubito de hielo este armó un berrinche ya que ese era el último cubito de hielo y lo había reservado para una emergencia, este trató de arrebatarle el vaso pero fue en vano ya que Kendall llevó el cubo directo a su boca y rio triunfalmente.

―Si en verdad lo quieres tendrás que sacarlo de mi boca― desafió Kendall señalándose con ambas manos el rostro

Carlos hizo algo que jamás Kendall se hubiese imaginado viniendo de él, se cernió seductoramente encima suyo, junto sus labios con los de él y con un dominio fascinante empezó a buscar el hielo en la boca del rubio, lo hizo así hasta por fin pudo quitárselo, se separó de él victorioso, el rubio volvió a acercársele buscando lo que le había quitado, pero falló monumentalmente ya que el pequeño lo mastico y tragó rápidamente, ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que unas fuerza invisible (Carlos juraba que era por los hermosos ojos de Kendall) los obligó a acercarse, dando así un beso lleno de ternura y amor, las manos de Carlos posaban sobre el pecho del rubio y este lo acercaba más (Si era posible) abrazándolo por la cintura, dándole así al momento un toque de dulzura.

Al separarse Carlos se bajó de Kendall con una mirada un tanto triste, este lo detuvo a medio camino haciendo que este recobrara su posición final y lo mirara directo a los ojos, sintiéndose acorralado el pequeño bajó la mirada y puso su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

―Por favor no me odies― pidió Carlos son su voz temblorosa al punto del llanto

― ¿Por qué he de odiarte?― preguntó Kendall pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico para tranquilizarlo

―Porque te besé, además no sientes nada por mí lo sé― comentó Carlos apretándose en el rubio―Yo te amo Kendall y no quiero que nuestra amistad…

La habladuría de Carlos se detuvo al sentir un par de firmes manos que lo levantaron del hombro de Kendall para encararlo―También te amo Carlitos― afirmó colocando su frente con la de él―Tú piensas que si no lo hiciera te hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos Litos

Los ojos de Carlos se pusieron cristalinos, se abrazó a Kendall, este correspondió, no le importó que en ese momento ambos estuvieran sudados por el calor infernal que estaba haciendo en el apartamento, no le importó que el pequeño oliera un poco a sudor, ya se había acostumbrado al cambiarse juntos en el mismo vestidor después de los entrenamientos de hockey, aunque en su cabeza una idea rondó a la velocidad de la luz, hizo que el pequeño enrollara sus pies por su cintura y lo levantó.

―Vamos al baño, quiero quitarme este sudor de encima― dijo Kendall para después susurrarle seductoramente―Te haré lo mejor que hayan podido hacerte en la vida

― ¿Estregaras mi espalda?― preguntó Carlos emocionado mirando al chico divertido

Kendall sonrió de oreja a oreja―Sí, y más abajo quizá― dijo seductoramente dándole un beso en la mejilla al pequeño

En definitiva, nunca antes pensaron en que los cambios climatológicos los ayudarían bastante, ahora no podrían ver igual los días calurosos en los Ángeles.

* * *

_***El chocolate es mi sabor favorito akjfsladh y como dicen que estimula las hormonas que tienen que ver con la parte sexual pues.. no pude evitar ponerla, gracias por leerme nos vemos en otra ocasion, muchas gracias de nuevo (^_^)/ hasta la proxima XOXO.**_

_***Johana~***_


End file.
